


Noted.

by ghostgothgeek



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Phic Phight, Team Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostgothgeek/pseuds/ghostgothgeek
Summary: Danny and Tucker learn the hard way that Sam is definitely not a morning person.(rated T for language)





	Noted.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of derederewrites prompts: "Sam is not a morning person. Danny and Tucker find out the hard way."

“I still don’t know about this. Sam stays up late, she doesn’t get up early except for school,” Danny said apprehensively as he walked side by side with Tucker to the Manson mansion. 

“Nah dude, she’ll be excited! The Trinity of Doom 2 trailer looks so awesome, even we’re excited about it. She’ll love it!” Tucker excitedly walked to the front door, pulling the new movie trailer up on his phone again. “I’ve watched it like 6 times already. Plus, what’s the worst that could happen? She’s mad at us for 5 seconds until she sees the trailer? I’ll take that bet.” 

“Alright, Tuck. If you say so.” Danny knocked on the door and was greeted by Mrs. Manson. 

“Oh, it’s you two. Samantha is still sleeping up in her room, but you’re welcome to go up there and wake her. You might have better luck than me.” She stepped aside to let the boys through. 

“Thanks Mrs. Manson!” Danny called back. He was still trying to get on her good side. 

Tucker and Danny climbed the stairs and made their way to Sam’s room. “It’s locked.” Tucker tried juggling the door knob again with no luck. 

“No problem.” Danny looked around before turning Tucker and himself intangible and stepping through the door. 

Sam was laying on her side, her arms curled up under her pillow. Danny quietly walked forward and looked down at her. 

It’s not that Sam never had moments where she looked so peaceful and happy, they were just few and far between. Sleeping was the only time she ever let her guard down. 

Danny tilted his head to the side and continued staring. “You absolutely sure about this, Tuck?” 

“Yeah. Plus the sooner she’s awake, the sooner we can go do something. I’m starving.” Tucker nudged his friend forward more.

Danny moved his face closer to hers. “Sam?” She didn’t budge. 

“Like whispering is going to do anything.” Tucker snorted. 

Danny rolled his eyes and tried again, louder than before. “Saaaaammm...wake up, Sam.” 

Sam groaned and stirred a little bit, but remained fast asleep. Danny rested his hand on her bed next to her, leaning all of his weight onto his arm. 

Danny was getting a little frustrated now.  _ He _ was supposed to be the heavy sleeper. He looked back at Tucker, who silently started counting on his fingers. On ‘three’, Danny and Tucker both yelled her name. 

With that, Sam’s eyes shot open and she had swung her leg out, captured Danny with it, and flipped him over so he was on his back on her bed. She was straddling him with her knees pinning his arms down, a butterfly knife being held towards his neck. 

Danny’s eyes practically popped out of his head as he stared up at her in disbelief. Tucker was equally as stunned, though probably slightly less afraid as he didn’t have a blade pointing at his neck. 

It took Sam a few seconds to register that her ‘attacker’ was just Danny, and she leaned back a little, though still on top of him, and pulled the knife back. 

“Oh. It’s just you.” 

“Yeah. Just me. Jesus, Sam!” Danny was still a little petrified. 

“What the fuck? Why do you sleep with a knife?!” Tucker stared at her incredulously. 

“For intruders. You can never be too careful. Though most don’t make it past the locked door.” She flipped the knife eloquently in her hand as she rolled off of Danny, who sat up next to her. 

“That’s dumb. What if it was a ghost intruder? A knife wouldn’t do anything,” Danny stated matter of factly. 

“That’s what this is for.” Sam’s free hand dug under her pillow and pulled out the Fenton Wrist Ray. 

“Don’t point that thing at me!” Danny shouted and smacked her hand away. 

“Yeah, you could have killed us!” Tucker whined. 

“Oh, would you relax? You’re not dead.” She paused and looked at Danny. “Well, you’re half dead.” 

“Thanks for the reminder.” Danny chortled back. 

“What the fuck are you guys fucking doing here at….” Sam looked over at her alarm clock, “fucking 8 o’clock on a fucking Saturday morning.” She narrowed her eyes at them, irritated. 

Tucker frowned, beginning to back track on his idea to wake her up. “Uh, well.” He pulled up the movie trailer on his phone again, now becoming more confident in his original thought that she would be just as excited as he and Danny were about the movie. “The Trinity of Doom 2 trailer came out and it looks awesome! Danny and I actually want to see this one!” 

Danny grinned as Tucker bounced up and down a little, looking at his phone. Sam, meanwhile, had her eyes closed with a very annoyed look on her face. Danny’s smile faltered as he looked over at her; he was expecting her excitement, afterall. Instead, he could imagine cartoon smoke coming out of her ears, she was so mad. He gulped and looked at Tucker as Sam opened her mouth. 

“That’s why. You fucking woke me up. Early. On a SATURDAY?!??” She growled and Tucker stumbled backwards a little bit. Danny bit his lip. 

“Uh, yeah. Well...we thought you’d...I dunno, want to see it right away?” Tucker fumbled his words out. 

“Yeah, I mean we know it’s your favorite,” Danny tried. 

“I know, and it is. But I saw that trailer a week ago. I’m part of the movie’s message board of insider secrets. Something I assumed you knew, Mr. Hacker.” She glared at Tucker, grabbed his phone, and chucked it across the room. Tucker and Danny both winced as it hit the wall, fortunately not hard enough to damage Tucker’s phone, though there was a small dent in her wall. 

“Hey!!” Tucker yelled and ran across the room to grab his phone. After he examined it and realized his faithful technology didn’t let him down and held strong against Sam’s wrath, he spoke up again. “Okay, can you put the weapons away and play nice already!? You’re really starting to scare me.” Tucker looked at her hand, which was still gripping her butterfly knife rather dangerously, the Fenton Wrist Ray sitting adjacently on her lap. 

“What, this?” She questioned innocently as she twirled her knife around again. Danny was half expecting her to take one of her fingers off. 

“Yes, that!” Tucker objected. 

“And that too.” Danny pointed at the Fenton Wrist Ray. 

Sam rolled her eyes and muttered something about them being babies as she put the weapons in her night stand drawer. “Whatever. See you in 5 hours.” She rolled over, her back to Tucker, and closed her eyes again. Danny watched her and looked up at Tucker. 

“Well, we were kinda hoping you’d be ready to hang after this.” Danny rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“I said, I’ll fucking see you in 5 hours.” She grumbled and kept her eyes shut. 

Danny threw his hands up defensively and got off her bed, grabbing Tucker’s hand and heading for the door. “We need to get her a coffee or her favorite vegan cookie or something when we see her later.” He muttered under his breath. 

“No way, I’m not giving that psychopath anything! I’m pretty sure she has murderous tendencies!” Danny rolled his eyes at Tucker as he shoved him towards the door. Both boys froze, eyes widened, when Sam’s knife lodged itself into the wall right next to their faces. 

“Shut. The fuck. Up.” Sam rolled over again and pulled the covers over her head. 

Danny slapped his hand over Tucker’s mouth as he tried to retaliate. “Sorry, Sam. Sweet dreams.” Danny rushed out of the room and shut the door behind them. “How is it that whenever you get an idea to do something, I’m the one who nearly gets killed?” 

“How was I supposed to know she’d react like that?” Tucker sped down the stairs and out the front door. “She definitely never used to pull that shit at our sleepovers!” 

“That was also before we had ghosts coming after us 24/7.” Danny shrugged and looked back at the front door. “Plus, she has always said she was a creature of the night. I just never would have thought...I mean, if I get hurt fighting Skulker at night or something and tap on her window and wake her up, she doesn’t look that pissed. She just motions me in and stitches me up.” Danny frowned. She had never said he shouldn’t wake her up. In fact, she encouraged it if he felt he was in trouble. 

Tucker looked at Danny and frowned as well. “Guess we shouldn’t have surprised her then. My bad.”

Danny glanced upwards towards her bedroom window. “I hope she’s okay.” 

“Yeah, it’s probably a good idea for you to go check on her. I don’t want her on a rampage later when she’s fully awake. Plus you can always go intangible if she throws something at you. I’m not risking my technology again.” He motioned up towards her bedroom window. 

Danny nodded and checked his surroundings before transforming into Phantom, turning invisible, and flying up to her window. He peeked inside and saw Sam lounging comfortably on her bed, cup of coffee in hand, and watching the movie trailer on her phone. Danny looked at her gobsmacked. 

She looked up at him as he gently tapped on her window. She smiled innocently and gave him a little wave. 

“Okay, what the fuck?” Danny entered her room once again and transformed back into Fenton. 

Sam smirked as she continued to watch the movie trailer on her phone. “Well, when I threw Tucker’s phone against the wall, my butler heard and brought me coffee. Plus this trailer  _ is _ really metal, I’ll get us tickets later.” 

Danny couldn’t believe her sudden change in mood. “I...but you…and the…” He glanced at the knife still lodged in her wall. “Huh?” He looked at her confused. 

Sam laughed. “I mean I’m awake now. That first part was genuine, though. Sorry about that. I could kinda see the rest of your half-life flash before your eyes.” She smiled amusingly. 

“What the fuck, Sam?!” 

She shrugged. “I have an image to uphold.” 

“So, you’re alright then? You’re not pissed at us?” 

“Initially I was. But I have coffee now. Plus scaring the shit out of you guys was well worth it.” She took another swig of her coffee. 

After a few moments of silence, Danny finally spoke up. “Hey, Sam?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Remind me to never get on your bad side.” 

“Noted.” 


End file.
